Big Cats Like To Play
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: It made her forget about everything else except for this moment. A purr ripped through her chest as his nails stroke small painful circles on her stomach. She let her eyes slide shut for a moment as bliss fell over her. VICTOR/OC


**Big Cats Like To Play**

**AN: This is a **_**one-shot**_**, and I hope you readers enjoy the story. Sorry if some of the characters at times don't stick to their personalities. I love Victor Creed played by Liev Schreiber. **

**WARNING: Sexual situations, Swearing, Romance, Action**

...

She tapped her long finger nails on the metal table as the Officer sat across from her, she fought the instinct to kill as the small four sided room closed around her in the integrating room. "Miss Daniels, would you mind explaining why you murdered the man?" She glanced at the name tag on the Officers uniform, Jensen, she almost smiled as Officer Jensen shifted in his seat.

"For the millionth time, I told you it was self defence." The Officer straightened in his seat and she could hear his heart beating faster as he opened his mouth to question her again. "Are we going to consider the fact that the man dead was holding a 9mm to my head? I wasn't going to let him shoot me." It seemed like self defence to her but not surprisingly the rules were been bend because of her nature, a mutant.

"I need all the information Miss Daniels as..." His voice muted in the background as her back stiffen as the scents overwhelming her, she glanced over her shoulder at the mirror. She knew they were watching her, that the humans weren't alone whether they knew it or not. "Miss Daniels?" her eyes flicked back to the man in front of her, the unmarried man. "What kind of mutant are you?" She licked her lips and roamed her eyes over him, a smile formed on her lips as the hit of arouse and fear came from the being opposite her.

"The endangered type." She loved playing with her prey. She leaned forward in her chair closing the distance between them. "I could make it worth your while." She hated playing the role of the seductive cat but survival overran the rest. "All you have to do is let me out." Jensen's mouth opened and closed but the response never came as another Officer came through the door.

"That's enough, keep your devil tongue to yourself." Officer Andrew pulled her up from the chair and yanked her down the hall, she knew where it ended, the cells. She caught sniff of the unknown scents again but she didn't have time to look behind her as Andrew roughly throw her in the waiting cells.

"Hey! I want my phone call." She leaned up against the bars and watched the Officer leave through the door connecting to the cells room. "Dam lawyer is looking good at the moment." She muttered under her breath as walked over to the stiff bed and leaned against the brick wall.

The sound of footsteps echoed as they closed towards her cell, she merely kept checking her nails getting the dirt and dried blood from underneath them. "Miss Daniels?" Her nose twitched at the smell of mutants but none of them held the addictive scent that she smelled moments before. "Julia Daniels, 35 years old and a mutant." At the mention of her age she glanced up at the three men. She ran her eyes over the leader, a bulky man wearing black and white army clothes with pepper and salt hair. The survival instinct kicked in as she sized each man, no one should have a profile on her but this man had a file under his arm. The man standing to his right was Asian, her eyes drawn to the two guns sitting in the holsters around his shoulders. The second man was wearing army pants with a red singlet shirt but the twin swords on his back sparked an interest in who these men were really were.

"What are you the CIA, FBI, the Government?" Julia licked her lips as she was met with silence, there was no way she was going to let them lock her up in a cage.

"Your father is unknown, mother dead and a younger human brother." She clamped her mouth shut as the man waited for a reaction. These men didn't know her nature, she was born with patience. "Mathew and you don't seem to be getting along, when did that start? Before or after your mother died?" A small growl came from her chest at the mention of her family chaos. "My understanding, Mathew has something against you for your mother's death." He opened the newspaper clipping and held up an article, she winced at the heading. "The town turned against your family because of what you are, your mother was trying to protect you and it got her killed. Mathew has never forgiven you." Quicker than he could understand she was in front of him, tightening her fingers around his throat. The solid metal of a gun was held to her head before she got a chance to snap his neck, and the sound of swords been drawn didn't escape her.

"How are you and what do you want?" She took a step back into the safety of her cell and let the man recover his breathing, but the smile on his face didn't flatter.

"Colonel William Stryker, leader of the Weapon X." Not CIA or Government group but bloody close to one in her books. "I want to give you a chance to be what you were born to be."

"And what is that?"

"A Bengal Tiger." She smiled and showed Stryker her sparking sharp pearls, a smile only a cat could ever mange.

"I prefer being called A _Royal Bengal Tiger." _Her kind was called either by the people of India, but she liked to add the _Royal _for a better feel to her graceful nature.

"Are you tired of running?"

"I don't run, I hunt." She hated the idea of people thinking they were weak. "I don't need your protection."

"Oh, what about the males looking for a mate?"

"I see you've done your research on me but nothing about my nature." She moved back to the cell bed, losing interest in the three men around her. "We fuck, they leave."

"Harsh way to put it." She was getting tired of the old man's words.

"We live alone, that's how I prefer it." The male never waits around, they have no part in bring up the cubs, leaving the women to bring them into their age. Julia herself has had some one night stands but nothing further than that, she made dam sure she wouldn't have any offspring.

"You're young, though I'm sure you've figured out that you don't age." Aging didn't seem like a problem, she had turned 25 three years ago and hadn't aged one bit. "You are already getting a taste of life alone, imagine that for years on end." Her muscles went stiff but she didn't dare give him any satisfaction. "You have no one to get you out of the police station, though I'm feeling generous." She glanced down at her hands, the blood red staining her hands from the fight with the dead man. The sound of footsteps echoed in her ears as three pairs walked in the direction of the door while a pair walked towards her cell.

"Your one lucky bitch." Officer Andrew started fishing around with his keys as he found the one to unlock her cell. She watched the cell door open and felt a weight leave from her chest at the sense of freedom. She filed out and walked down the corridor of cells with the Officer behind her, she pushed the door open and paused for a millisecond as _that _scent washed over her. The male was standing outside the cell door and she didn't even know, frustration run through her veins at her weakened sense of smell but it was quickly forgotten as she remember the Officer behind her.

Making her way to the front desk, she collected her package of belongings and signed her name, quickly leaving the building of law behind her as she crossed the street to a local cafe. Without paying attention, she sat down at one of the tables outside and spilled her belonging onto the table. Keys. Wallet. Lip Gross. Phone. She placed them into her jeans and disposed the paper bag in the trash as she walked down the pavement, the next block was the main street there she would find an ATM.

She knew without a doubt that _Colonel Stryker _wouldn't reveal himself than leave her alone. He wanted her and just from the short conversation, she knew he wouldn't stop til he got what he wanted. She stepped forward towards the ATM as the person in front of her finished, pulling her wallet out, she slid the card into the machine. She needed money, she wasn't short of it by no means but if she planned to lay low for a couple of months she needed it handy. Though there was one last stop before doing her disappearing act.

It was a cosy house, small but it suited his life. She watched the happy little family as she leaned against the brick wall seeing through to the window. Mathew and his wife hugged in the kitchen as the woman prepared dinner, the sound of thumping feet came further in the house, and no doubt it was her niece running around. She almost smiled at the thought of their little family, though it was in her nature to not have a family that didn't mean a part of her never wish to have one. Putting an end to the lovely scene in front of her, she pulled the envelope of money from her back pocket and slipped it into the mail box, early Christmas present or that's at least what she kept telling herself.

Her apartment seemed gloomy compared to the sweet life her brother had made for himself, she shrugged her coat off as a scent overwhelmed her. She headed start for the dining room and watched a shadow leaned back in a chair in the darkened room. A shiver ran through her as a growl sounded from the opposite side of the room. "And you are?" She slipped her Stiletto Heel Leather Knee Boots off, turning her back to the man in the room. Her instincts growled at her for making herself prey and turning her back on danger, though she couldn't help the curiosity running through her. Any other man would have been kick out onto her front steps but the scent that wrapped around her screamed for something unusual in her, it was addictive.

"I'm here on business and _pleasure."_ She shivered again as he purred, his voice almost making her stomach drop. She watched as he stood from the chair, a black coat hanging from his broad shoulders as he staked towards her. She held her ground instead of wincing away from his dominating side. She scanned her eyes over him taking in the growth of beard on his jaw and the piecing of his grey eyes as they stared hard at her. His eyes spelled murder but his body language was saying something else, the breath in her throat caught as his hand came to the back of her head pulling her closer to his heavenly lips. She tugged forward to get closer to him, a painful yank of her fisted hair stopped her from reaching her destination. This male cat was in charge that much she knew about the mysterious man. He gave her a simple touch of the lips and dragged his feline teeth over her bottom lip, making blood run from the source, it never run to the end her chin as his tongue collected the red liquid. Her hand clenched his muscled shoulders as he trailed back to abuse her mouth.

A growl ripped though her chest as she tried to get control of the situation though it did nothing as he roughly pulled her against his hard body. The thrill went through her body making her forget what her earlier encounter was as his hands slid under the fabric of her shirt, his nails adding a mixture of pain to the pleasure. Instead of going for her breasts, one of his nails travelled to the top of her shirt and tared it down the middle, another shiver run through her. She was about ready to throw him on the table as the wetness pooled between her legs though she knew from the muscles flexing in his arm there was no way that was going to happen, instead she leaned forward slowly as if not to scare him and run her tongue from the base of his throat to his jaw tasting the salt on his skin. The pressure of his nail digging into her waist told her the reaction she got out of the beast. A gasp escaped her mouth as he twisted her around and slammed her chest into the dining room table, bending her over it ready for sacrifice. She growled at him as she hated the idea of been the prey and not the hunter, her stubbornness reward her with a thrust of his hips as he pressed his erection against her ass. She gripped the table as he ripped the buttons and fly open on her pants, roughly dragging them down her legs, as he moved back up he flicked his tongue over parts of her legs. "Bed." He growl threatening at her and she repeated to get her standards. Growling came from behind her before she was scooped up into a pair of arms and carried to the way to her bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed making her bounce unevenly a couple of times before he attacked her, roughly garthering her hands together by the wrists he finished undressing her as her hands yanks at his own clothing to free him. He nipped at her wrists before unleashing them to rip his own dark clothing over her bedroom floor, and joined her on the double bed.

Her teeth ached as she was tempted to bite him between the curve of his neck and shoulder, her body jointed at the idea of making the feline her mate for life. She clamped her mouth shut as he thrusted against her pelvis, a whimper escaped her mouth as he touched the right spot. She gripped his shoulder as his hands went underneath her and pulls her closer to his pelvis angling her up, he thrust back and hit the spot again repeating. A gasp escaped her mouth and he growled in pleasure at the sight of her extended teeth as the mating sensation waved of her orgasm into her again. She gripped onto him as their thrusts became wild, she could feel the fireworks nearing and arched her back and moaned through the sensation running in her body. As the after effects rolled through her, Julia leaned her forehead against his shoulder and lightly gazed her aching teeth over his skin. She shook as another wave went through her and rolled onto her side, facing her back towards the man as she got her hormones in control.

The callous hand runs up her thigh and over her waist. "Again." It wasn't asked as a question but his hand continued to rub in question. As his hand travelled over her waist and down her navel, she lifted her leg as he rubbed against her. The tingles in her stomach grew and she pressed herself up against his palm though he pulled it away, she huskily growled at him. His hand lifted her thigh to make room for himself, he dominantly growled back and nipped her shoulder before thrusting into her again.

Her eyes fluttered open at the feel of sharp patterns been drawn upon her back, its felt alien like and her heart kicked into overload at the personal feeling swelling inside of her. "Shh...Kitten." Her tense muscle slightly relaxed at his rough voice. His finger nails trailed past her back and across her shoulder to the top of her scalp, a purring hummed from her chest as he put pressure on the right spot. A thought cross her mind, what kind of cat was he? He didn't smell like any she had ever come across, no lion, cheetah, or leopard. Now that she swirled the idea around in her head, she didn't even know the man's name. She turned around on her mattress and pinned the man underneath her, she was award with a threatening growl from the cat but he didn't make any move to throw her off as she knew he could do it without much effect.

"Name and why you are in my apartment?" Her demand vanished as the man swapped position, the air pounded out of her lungs as she became trapped under the man.

"Victor." He kissed the side of her mouth before continuing. "I don't like been told what to do." Not many dominating males like following the rules, Victor defiantly proved his dominating skills last night.

"And my apartment?"

"_Stryker_." She growled at the man's name, of course victor was connected with the Colonel. "Say yes to man and he'll leave you alone." His biting and licking moved in the area of her neck and chest, a purring escaped her again at the sensation.

"I hate not having control." Last night was proof of loosing, after the third round she gave up on controlling him and only enjoyed.

"You call this control." He bit her collarbone to make a point and her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him in place.

"I'm in heat." She knew it was useless as the words left her mouth, they both knew she wasn't in heat but that was what she wanted to believe as she felt a pull towards the male cat above her.

"You're very young." The switch of conversation made a deep line appear on her face.

"What about you?" She was curious but that didn't stop her from pushing her body closer to his own body heat. He came up and leaned his forehead against her own and a shiver run through her as his nails traced the patterns on her stomach. The black stripes of a tiger spread across her back, stopping near the centre of her stomach, edges of shoulders and tail bone, his fingers traced them. Any normal person would call them tattoos, but she was born with the markings. The grey eyes seem to have a glow in them that had not been there the night before as Victor stared into the brown eyes of the tiger underneath him.

"Let's put it this way, I'm a Sabretooth." Her hands froze at his neck as she tried to get a better look at the cat in front of her.

"Aren't you meant to be dead with the ice age and everything?" He started shaking his head at Julia and her young mind.

"You're defiantly a cub." She flipped him over and pinned him to the bed, pushing all her weight onto the other cat.

"Stop calling me _young_." She let her nails grow long and dig into his skin to vent out her frustration. "I'm old enough to be bearing cubs." She moved to the side of the bed, searching for her underwear.

"But still you don't." Victor leaned on his elbow watching her movements.

"I'm not looking for a mate, so if that's the reason to the sex than piss off." She slipped her underwear on and clapped her bra to her chest.

"Well if we're finished here than I better take you to Stryker." She turned around to argue and came to face with a very naked Victor, even though he was naked, power still flowed around him. The site of him almost made her think of taking him back to bed. He gave her a smile and slipped his jeans over his naked form.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What is Weapon X?" She tapped her fingers on the arm rest of the car door as Victor drove to her _new _home. She looked over her shoulder at the large bag on the backseat, everything she owned was sitting on the leather seat. Glancing over at Victor she instantly stopped tapping her nails at his murderous glare and leaned further into the seat in boredom.

"Stryker has missions, and we follow his orders." He shrugged his shoulder as if the idea of doing someone's dirty work didn't bother him.

"You never ask?" There must be a reason to the mission, not just anything out of the blue.

"For accepting his offer, you get a job, a bed and good pay." She leaned back against the door and watched the actions of the cat at the driving wheel. Just spending one night with the man, she knew he was not short of money and the other two things Julia's sure he could find elsewhere, and a whore could fix his lust.

"What does he want with me? He has you already."

"Maybe you could tell me that." He glanced over at the woman in the passage seat and watched as her eyes suddenly found her nail interesting. Stryker has a file on the cat he was collecting, he hadn't got one chance to read what was laying in betweens the paper folder. He knew they were getting a woman, but he did not expect this and not many things can surprised him, in the last 24 hours he hated to admit that she surprised him more than once, during and after the sex.

"Watch the road." He smiled at the spitfire beside him and drove the car up to the army gates.

She took in the block building in front of her as the gates opened, letting them continue their small travel. Each guard surrounding the building was armed and ready, their uniform looked similar to the one Stryker was wearing the first time they met.

After taking in the defence system around her, Julia rubbed her fingers together as her nails grew longer at her nervous habit at the new environment. As the rumble of the car vanished, she exited the car as her eyes followed Victor, already walking towards the guarded door. She lung her bag over her shoulder as she followed the Sabretooth into the area. As he pushed the door open, her mood depressed at the gray hallways and cement walls. She wiggled her nose, it smelt like a medical clinic and a hint of ammo and acid though she could smell a tip of ammo on Victor as she did last night in their activities.

"Ahh Victor I see you've come through." She took in Stryker as his form stood in the middle of the hallway. "Julia, it's a pleasure that you could join us."

"If we are going to be acquaintances, than call me Jules."

"Excellent, I'll leave the men to show you to your room." As he turned his back, the men took uninterested glances at her and started a walking down another section of the building of hallways. Victor was joined with another man, she took a breath in and the scent of dog came from the man walking with him. She frowned at the scent mixing around her, the dog and cat are brothers. Jules worried her lip as she followed the men down the hall. She kept her eyes and ears open as she travelled further into the building, taking in the two men she met at the station. The carrier of the twin swords was glancing back every few moments, amusing her of the effects interest of her presents upon the group of men.

As they entered a large apartment of rooms, the group split into different directions. She glanced at Victor and saw no action to pointing her in the right direction as he walked down into a hallway. "Jules is it?" She nodded her head and looked away from Victors retreating form and turn to the men lazing around the lounge room. **"**Wade Wilson." He causally leaned against the couch, and nodded his head towards the men. "John Wraith." She took in the dark skinned man wearing a cowboy hat. "Fred Dukes and Chris Bradley." She glanced over the two men. "And don't forget the emotionless Agent Zero." The Asian man didn't take any interest in her, hardly even glancing at her. "And Logan, you have already met his brother Victor." She breathed in and shifted at the smell of dog, guess its take all kinds.

The attention was turned to the TV in front of them, the stiff muscles in her back relaxed the slightest as the interest was drifted away from her. She glanced down the hallway behind her. "Don't get to close to him." Her eyes flicked up to man beside her, Logan.

"Beware of the cat?" She smirked at him, though he didn't replay one back.

"His more dangerous than you could imagine."

"And you are warning me from your own brother?"

"Don't be a curious _cat._"

"I can take care of myself _dog_."

/\/\/\/\/\

She looked up from the TV as the main door opened, Stryker walked in as if not one of them could kill him an a instant. She stood up in attention as he came to a standstill a meter away from her, her eyes dragged down to the folder in his hand. "Jules, I have a job for you." She almost didn't believe the man, she had only been around for a day and he already trusted her. She grabbed the folder from his hands and screened over the information, her back went stiff.

"Find someone else." She stared at him, not budging an inch.

"You have no use to me then." The itching of her fingers was a signal as the nails grew, she licked her lips as the temptation to rip the smirk of his face at the threat in his voice.

"I quiet that a long time ago."

"Then you better get some practice, you leave tonight." He turned his back and started for the door. "Take Wade with you." She bit her lip and copper filled her mouth. She took a deep breath in and with a twitch of her finger the door slammed in front of Stryker. He spun around with a displease face and raised an eyebrow in question. She shrugged as the tension filled the room.

"Just checking, making sure I still had it in me." She flashed him a smile, showing her sharp teeth. Satisfaction run through her as Stryker let himself out and slammed the door shut. "Wade, pack your shit, we leave now." She turned to find Wade wide eyed. "_Now_ Wade." He finally blinked and she left the rest of the team to their business as she needed to prepare herself.

She had never gone on a mission, but she packed the basics. She bunched her hair into a pony tail and used the elastic band around her wrist as she walked to the bathroom attached to her room. Grabbing the basic, teeth brush and hair brush, she came to a stop at the doorway, the man sitting on the edge of her bed. "Victor." She swallowed as her throat became dry and made her way toward her travel bag on the bed.

"When you learn the trick?" Her eyes darted at him but she busied her hands in folding the clothes.

"Bengal tigers are rare for a reason. People believed that by killing us, they are given a healing power. Yes, power but there is many. My father, my power is telekinesis." Her chest felt tight at the mention of her father, and for once she welcomed it as she didn't have to look at the cat beside her.

"What did you mean before with Stryker?" She frowned at the interest in his voice.

"I'm not as young as you think." She hissed the words as he seem to remind her how unexperienced she was. "I was put a metal asylum after telling my step mother about using telekinesis. Needles, steal beds, you name it. I'd still be there if it wasn't for..."Her throat tightened again. "Someone paid a lot of money for my release, I tried to hunt them down but I came up with nothing. My father had disappeared again."

"Why didn't you tell me the other night?" Images filled her head of them together, joined in almost every way. She breathed in his scent, taking strength from him.

"I'd forgotten."

She felt a nail run down her back, sending a shiver through her. The feel of his hot breath against her neck made the air catch in her throat. "At least now I know you can watch your back." She stopped mid air with a pair of jeans in her hands as his words repeated in her head. She turned around to question him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Did Victor just admit to feeling, the whole conversation sent sensations through her body.

The tension hadn't left her body through the whole flight even now as they rode in the elevator Wade rolled on the back of his feet, she tried to ignore him as she kept her eye on the door in front of Stryker. It seems he didn't trust her enough for her to go alone. The doors opened at the ding and they stepped through, the woman at the reception panic at the sight of them. "We'll be seeing Mr. Talbot now." Stryker left no room for arguments as he stared her down, walking in the direction of the closed door.

As they entered the man sitting in the office chair stilled before ending his phone call without a single good bye. "Mr. Stryker, what can I do for you?" His face was emotionless but the shake in his voice didn't go unnoticed. She mind was still ticking around the mission as the reasons to her orders.

"Where is it Mr. Talbot?" The man was shaking his head, his slight brown curls moving from side to side.

"I told you I don't have it."

"Jules." The man's eyes flicked to her while Stryker nodded at her to press forward. Sickening tastes explode in her mouth as she flicked a finger forward, as if flicking a fly across the room. Mr. Talbot didn't get a chance to scream until it was too late, his body flew out of the chair, putting him through the large wall window until he was dangling in mid air of the department. She didn't even want to think about how many floors he would fall if her attention span snapped. "I'll ask you again, and only once more. Where is it?" She hoped to god that the man had common sense to give in, she watched the battle in his green eyes.

"The safe." She let out a breath she didn't know was holding after the long silence. "Behind the painting next to the blue vase." She could finally hear movement but she didn't dare take her eyes off the man.

"The code?" Stryker, of course he would be the one opening the safe while the rest of them did the dirty work.

"32, 15, 35." His voice had gone shaky again, as she watched the bead of sweat drip down his forehead. The click seem to echo throughout the room, as the sounds of papers were shuffled.

"Very well, Jules." At the sound of her name, she slowly brought the man forward into the room. "Ah... as a matter of fact, i think could use a break." Her hand shook as panic spiked her, she knew what he was asking. "Jules." She winced at the hard steal in his voice. Taking a deep breath she stared at the man dangling outside, and then she closed her eyes to only leave her ears to hear the scream of the man.

She cast her eyes down and frowned at the photo on the man's desk, a man and a woman with three children. Not only had she killed a man, but Mr. Talbot was a family man.

Her hands enjoyed the movement as her eyes glanced down at the recipe beside her on the bench. She split two eggs into the mixing bowl and continued to stir the ingredients. Making another food, sweet of some sorts to join the collection of food she had already made throughout the day. She ignored the figure at the door way, she wasn't in the mood for talking, only cooking. It seem her mood flowed from her as the team kept a wide area from her, Wade and Victor seem to be the only ones daring enough though they never spoke a word. Not even Fred had tried to crack a joke, talk about his newest lady friend or an added tattoo.

"When one of the guys has a problem, they hit the gym. You, you cook." Wade's cocky voice made her eyes flicker to the doorway. She was almost tempted to use her power to push him the hell out of her kitchen, though a bad taste filled her mouth at the idea of using her power again. She picked up a brownie and hummed as the sweet food made everything better.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was already starting to regret the agreement with Stryker. She felt her skin crawl at the foul smells staining her room as she felt like a trapped cat behind bars. She was itching to get away, have some alone time without Wade talking her ear off. She smiled at the thought of the young man, she had taken a liking to him as it was refreshing to have a playful air surrounding her but it didn't do any good been stuck with him 24/7, only able to escape him when she surrender to her room.

She opened the fridge in boredom before closing it as her stomach turned at thinking of eating something else in her already full stomach. She stiffed at the presents of Victor and deicide instead that she really needed a beer, opening the fridge again, she grabbed a bottle and turned to the doorway. _He _was standing there with a stupid smirk on his lips, she was tempted to claw it off but thought better with it, though she was sure that would be the only way to get him to touch her again. It had been two weeks since the time in her bedroom, and she hated herself for craving a touch from the male in front of her. She tried to keep her thoughts at bay but it didn't help when he filled her mind in her dreams as well as during the day time. Independence. Yes, she wanted to know how a beast like him could make her independence vanish and her instincts run wild when Tigers don't have partners, but instead both sides of her was craving the man in front of her. She was sure she would have purred and rubbed against him if she was sure that he wouldn't kick her in the stomach for acting on her instincts. "Victor." She walked towards him heading for the door when he blocked her path.

"You want to get out of here?" Shivers run through her at his words. "The guys are going to the local pub for the night." The hope disappeared as he continued on his sentence. "We're leaving now." She glared at his back as he walked away from her, he knew what he was doing, making a bloody game out of it, cat and mouse.

Looking down at her clothes, and shrugged as she took in her jeans and singlet top. She was just going to a pub with friends, nothing big. "Jules!" She was almost knocked over as Wade appeared in front of her bouncing around like a child. "You coming?" She nodded her head and followed Wade to the door of freedom.

She sucked in a deep breath as the strong smell of sweat, alcohol, cigarettes, sex and vomit coming from the humans inside the Pub. Of course, it was like a kick in the stomach each time she smelt something horrible. She scrunched her nose up in disgust and fisted her hands in her hoodie pockets.

She couldn't believe how comfortable the team felt surrounded by the racket of voices and music. A low growl sounded from her chest as a couple of women turned their heads in their direction, they screamed cheap. Wade took a seat with a couple of the guys, she realised that Zero hadn't come and that Victor had headed straight to the bar. Logan almost seemed in his right environment as she watched his shoulders slightly relax as he took another sip from the beer. She leaned back in her seat and tried to take Logan's lead, but nothing helped as her eyes kept glancing over to Victor. She nearly growled but remembered that this is all but a game to him. Waiting to make the points even, she left the table of mutants and made her way to a table full of man, human man that had been eyeing her every since she walked into the pub. "Is this seat taken?" She raised her eyebrow at the men, and the one closest to her moved a seat over, placing his arm on the back of the now vacant seat. Not missing a heart beat she sat down before she back out of her own plan. Sure she had one night stands, but she was never straight forward with a guy, she always made them come to her.

She could see Victor with the woman diagonal from her, she tried to hide the smirk as his attention was turned to her, the bimbo woman beside him almost forgotten. "What can we help you with?" She licked her lips and reserved a smile from the man beside her. "Josh."

"Megan." She placed her hand on his arm as she let the lie slip from her lips. She could practically smell the arouse dripping off him. She leaned in closer to him, almost making her lips touch his ear seductively. "You want to get out of here?" Her reply was a hand placed on her thigh. _It's a game_. If it was anything else she would have dug her finger nails into his hand and gave him a chilling smile.

Slipping out from the table, she linked her fingers with Josh's and made her way past the guys. She didn't pay any attention to the eyes that she could feel piecing into her back, she didn't hold back the smug smile as the exit the pub.

The heel high leather boots clicked on the concrete as she took him to the corner, tilting her head to the side, a relief breath escaped her as no footsteps or smells reached her. She parted her hand from Josh's and turned to face him. She used him, but there was no way she wanted the man to get killed. She studied his face and her chest ached as a pair of green eyes stared at her. Realisation finally grew in the man's eyes as he realised that nothing was going to happen, that the woman's intentions were empty. "You never..." The question hung in the air. She felt a ting of guilt as the man wasn't on the ugly side, if it was any other situation she would have spent the night with him. _It's just a game. _

"Night." Without a second thought she turned around headed back to the pub where a couple of taxi's waiting. She clicked her nails against the arm rest and had a sudden flash of the past as she remembered during the same action when Victor brought her to Stryker.

As the taxi pulled up to the gates of the building, she handed the driver money and stepped out of the vehicle. One glance at the guard and he opened the gates, She let out a sign as she made her way through the corridor and into the Teams level. The room was pitch black as she stepped into the Kitchen room, her finger reached for the light switch when the smell of leather surrounded her, Victor. As she stood, she became suddenly aware of Victor standing behind her. She turned to face him in the dark, steeling herself for the anger, when he gripped her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, smashing their mouth together painfully as the air knocked out of her. She thought it might be wise to resist, but she couldn't help herself. She put her arms around his neck, open her mouth to the warmth of his tongue. It was all she could do to keep from wrapping her legs around him and climbing him like a tree. "Don't leave." She begged against his mouth, a frown almost covered her face at the weakness but another kiss dismissed it. _Don't leave me. _

"Not going anywhere." He promised smearing a kiss across her jaw. He lifted her to sit on the edge of the counter, kissing a wet path across her neck as his arms slide under the back of her t-shirt to unhook her bra. He yanked her shirt up, and she had no choice but raise her arms to let him pull it over her head. He turned fast, taking her with him, and she locked her legs around his hips. With her eyes closed, she became aware of the scent his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and lay between her legs and pulling his shirt over his head, exposing the ridges of muscles she admired every day through his black shirts. He smoothed his hands over the cups of her plain cotton bra, and the look in his eyes as his gaze drifted over her breasts made her feel sexier than if she were wearing black lace. He slide the straps down her arms, and then tossed it aside with a groan he leaned down and covered one of them with his mouth. She threaded her fingers through his hair and stroked his neck, then over the wide planes of his shoulder. His tongue swirled over her skin, taking a wandering path over her other breast, then down her stomach. He reached the waistband of her jeans and she sat up pushing his back. The look of shock on his face was almost funny as she slide her hands down striping her of her clothing. She didn't care about anything but the way his hands felt on her body, the way his fingers felt stroking the slick, hot flesh between her legs.

"Your mine." He rasped against her ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. The word pleased her and now was all she could mange, and she was glad that he understood as he pushed into her, stretching her almost painfully. Then he moved inside of her, each thrust forcing the breath out of her lungs, each withdrawal dragging new breath down. She arched underneath him, twisted her legs around his hips, and she almost lost him, but he gripped one of her legs by the calf and hooked it over his shoulder, bent her almost in two as he drove into her. She clung to him, her hands greedy to touch more, to feel the muscles flexing under his tight skin, to know every piece of him. She panted into his ear, moaned her appreciation over and over, until, almost too soon, she found herself near the edge of the pleasure battering through her. In an instant everything seemed too cold, too hot, too big, too much to feel, and then she burst, screaming, holding tight to his shoulders as he groaned and drove harder into her. He collapsed over her, his limbs trembling from exhaustion.

It amazed her how something as simple as sex could make a person forget everything else. She knew the danger that was ahead of her. She knew there were a million things that needed to be doing. But with the breath of Victor on his neck and the sweat covering her, made her forget about everything else except for this moment.

A purr ripped through her chest as his nails stroke small painful circles on her stomach. She let her eyes slide shut for a moment as bliss fell over her. At movement of the mattress, her eyes snapped open to see Victor laying on his side, his eyes trained on the bed frame, his nail carving into the wood. She leaned closer, the carving was a smiley face. She looked in Victors direction and he simply smirk at her before leaning forward and nipping the area between her shoulder and neck.

_. _


End file.
